


Her Will

by invincibleririwilliams



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invincibleririwilliams/pseuds/invincibleririwilliams
Summary: Channary is tired of being controlled by her mother, and decides to finally do something about it. Basically a little backstory as to why Channary may have been the way she was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is supposed to be a little backstory on Channary. I’m very fascinated with her character and this is at least my explanation. Since fairest never really mentioned if she’d been a spoiled princess her whole life, I took some liberties. It’s also sort of an explanation for what she’d done to Levana being under her mother’s control so often made her increasingly unhinged. I’m planning another story, of her bonding with Selene after her birth, and one where she never died sort of a what if thing.

She’d been five years old when it happened. Used to getting her way as crown princess, she had wailed to leave a party early. “but mother” she sobbed “I want to go play with Vega.” And so Jannali began her careful control. At first she couldn’t tell it was simply a few warm impulses sent flickering through her thoughts to calm down. But when she didn’t act on it her mother’s will clamped down on her like iron. She had always been particularly adept at her gift. Enough to conceal that she was manipulating her.

Of course she wasn’t always around, and due to the constant glamouring Channary spent as little time as possible with her. She used this time to hone her gift. Some may say the manipulation might have made her a little unhinged and obsessed with perfecting her gift. Until one day it was ready. It was her fifteenth birthday celebration, and she sat there hands crossed in her lap respectfully waiting for her chance. Her mother rarely controlled her these days, expecting good behavior since she knew the consequences for not complying. And then a boy came up holding a rose. 

He handed it to her quickly before rushing back to his seat, on the card a date, location, and time. He wanted to meet by the lake when everyone would be busy dancing. The rest of the card spoke of his love, and adoration. Not used to this attention she simply knew she had to go. Most of her friends had already had their own little courtships, and she didn’t want to lag behind. Screw impropriety. About an hour later she fastened her midnight blue cloak, hoping it would do well to hide her against the night sky. 

As she made to leave Jannali appeared. With her bone white hair, pale skin, and purple eyes most wouldn’t think they were related much less mother and daughter. Of course that was just a glamour designed to keep the rabble from seeing her true self. “And where do you think you’re going young lady?” she hissed. “do not think I didn’t see your admirer’s gift” she shook the rose at her as Channary realized in her rush to leave she’d left the rose behind. “Lord Kinney’s son both worthless and pathetic” she sneered. “you will not go we must match you with a boy of high standing within our society.” Channary felt the terror in her grow, here it was again restricted by her mother once more, she closed her eyes “no” it came out meekly. Jannali simply lifted an eyebrow as if to say excuse me. I can do this she thought to herself, I am a Blackburn, I am strong, I can do this. 

“No” she shouted suddenly enraged. How dare she, this woman who presumably called herself her mother, yet spent every moment tormenting try to control her any longer. She was Channary Jannali Aisha Luciana Blackburn and she would be controlled no longer. Before her mother could try to get a grip on her bioelectricity, she grabbed hers instead. Jannali gasped surprised, perhaps she’d fooled herself into thinking she’d raised a quiet, girl who did as she was told instead of forced her into that mold.

“I think mother perhaps I will go to the lake if you don’t mind of course” she spoke her voice now regal, and cold. Jannali forced the words through her mouth “of course darling.” Channary grinned, perhaps a little savagely. “that’s what I thought you’d say.” And then she ran off skirts swirling around her ankles, drunk on her newfound freedom. Perhaps she’d fall in love with the Kinney boy.

A week later Channary reflected on the situation. Of course the relationship hadn’t lasted. The boy Jordan, had been entirely too idealistic and naïve. So she left him behind, perhaps her mother had been right about him. Alas she wasn’t too heartbroken haven’t moved on an hour later, to one of the Annotel brothers. But he’d begun to bore her too and she contemplated leaving him behind. She looked on, bored at the proceedings. Levana had finally gained control of her glamour, and a party was thrown for the young princesses return to public. Of course it was a party for children with clown, and balloon animals. She sensed her father’s stare and turned to him. “could you at least try to look happy,” he hissed. Marrok had been unable to understand the sudden change in her attitude, and she had a feeling her mother wouldn’t want him to know.

“I know you don’t care but stars Channary can’t you pretend for the court.” She pretended to think about, “I could, but where the fun be in that.” He sighed “Jannali try to control your daughter.” Her mother stiffened at the choice of words. “Well Marrok she is much older than these children perhaps let her go play with her peers.” Marrok rolled his eyes, “as if there aren’t enough rumors about her running around with her peers going around right now” he pinched the bridge of his nose. “but it would be better than having you make that face” he pondered it “go on then I suppose.”

She grinned as she waked away, stopping a servant and asking her to send a message to whichever Annotel brother she’d been seeing. The servants usually kept track for her. He’d grown too predictable, and she needed a change now. And then after she and Vega could discuss it over champagne and chocolate covered strawberries. Vega who’d broken her fair share of hearts, had been confused by the sudden change in the princess and the queen. As her cousin they were obligated to spend time together, and had been good friends until her mother took control. She couldn’t understand Channary’s sudden studiousness, and had often ran off with others while pretending to be with the princess. But it had changed when Channary had broken free, and she’d promised herself then and there; not only would she be a better mother than Jannali ever was, she’d also never control her children like that.


End file.
